


Escape

by Ninjy (SparkyFrootloops), SparkyFrootloops



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Broken Families, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyFrootloops/pseuds/Ninjy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyFrootloops/pseuds/SparkyFrootloops
Summary: Danny Phantom has spent almost all his young life saving the people he loves, the town he lives in, and defending against ghosts since the accident with the ghost portal. But now he's on the run. He has to get away from his life, the town he grew up in, to save what little he has left.Now it's a race against time to save Danny Fenton.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting here since I got locked out of my account.

Danny continued to struggle as he tried to stop the bleeding in his shoulder, but he was weak, heck he was simply exhausted, but he knew that if he wanted to survive this encounter he had to stay strong, but still... He was just barely hanging on to stay in his ghost form.

"D-don't c-come any clo-closer." Danny threatened as he stood on shaking legs. His vision was blurred, but he'd fought the man enough times to know it was him. He had expected more Trackers to be following, and attacking him, but to find out that he had ended up on Vlad's property in Colorado was just another sign of how much the universe hated him.

Vlad stood back and watched Daniel struggle to merely stand. His HAZMAT suit was torn and covered in blood, his right shoulder was seriously injured, and Vlad was surprised that Daniel still had enough energy to even be standing let alone still be in his ghost form. Just comes to show how stubborn the boy was. Even if he was exhausted, and injured. He still refused to give up. 

Or maybe he just didn't know how.

Vlad strangely felt proud of Daniel, yet angered all at once. Couldn't the boy see he had lost? It was a foolish attempt, that enough was enough? The boy was barely standing, but he didn't even make an attempt to retreat? Vlad marched over to Daniel not even bothering to morph into his ghost half as he deflected a weak energy blast Daniel had managed to fire before falling to his knees. Vlad starred down at Daniel as his little badger attempted to rise, but he snapped out a single word that caused Daniel to freeze.

"Enough."

However, Daniel simply ignored him in his attempt to stand back up.

"I said enough!" Vlad said again a little bit more forcefully as he knelt down and gently placed a hand on Daniels's uninjured shoulder.  
Danny tensed up at the touch trying to shake Vlad's handoff. He took in a shaky breath trying not to panic, but what happened next, left him shocked.

Vlad had carefully lifted him into his arms, careful not to move Daniel more than necessary, and slowly began to make his way to his mansion.  
Daniel attempted to struggle, using his last bit of fight he had in him to get away, but Vlad's hold on him only tightened.

"Don't even try little badger both of us know you are barely holding on to consciousness," Vlad said, "so quit struggling before I drop you."

Danny set a weak glare up at Vlad before finally falling to submission, and let his head lean on Vlad's chest as he was carried to what he believed was his certain demise. Not that it mattered anymore, after the last couple of weeks Danny was ready to close his eyes and never wake up, because yes, he had had enough.

Vlad phased into his home and quickly glided into the emergency wing of his mansion and before Danny knew it he was being placed onto a soft cool bed, it could have been a carpeted floor, and it probably would have felt the same to him either way. He felt his eyes drift close and the last thing he saw was concerned and pitied look on his archenemy's face.

_Huh,_ Danny thought, _maybe it'll be a painless death._

And then he was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh Daniel," Vlad whispered, "I am so sorry."

_"The search is still on for the young Fenton-"_  


'Click'  


_"-Danny Phantom has been spotted all over the country-"_  


'Click'  


_"Ghost Boy on the run-"_  


'Click'  


_"If you have any information on the whereabouts of Daniel James Fenton contact authorities immediately-"_  


'Click!'  


There was an intake of breath as Vlad shut the TV off, placed the remote off to the side on the nearby nightstand, and leaned against his knees. He sat in the chair that was placed next to the still figure in the bed. Daniel was pale and ill-looking, but much better than he was just a few days ago. Vlad studied him, how after all this time he was still the talk of every news network around the world, and how it still felt like it all happened yesterday. 

Daniel's breathing was calm, though still ragged and the beeping on the heart monitor was the only noise within the room. Vlad gazed down at Daniel, the concern in his eyes rivaling that of a protective parent. 

Danny's shoulder was healing well. He had various cracked bones and bruises. His ribs had had the worst of it, but he had taken care of it. He had set a broken ankle back into place and it now sat snuggly in a cast. As far as also suffering from malnourishment and exhaustion, Daniel would live. 

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a long breath. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the last three days weigh him down before getting up from his chair that he had occupied for these last few days and made his way out of the room. 

With a final glance at Daniel, Vlad dimmed the lights and silently closed the door behind him. The halls were quiet, empty of any maids or butlers, Vlad slowly making his way down the hall, and down a flight of stairs. 

He was deep in thought, pondering what his next step would be. He had not seen himself in a situation such as this one, in all honesty, he had thought he would have found the body of the boy instead. Vlad paused mid-step his eyes downcast as he let himself finally think. These few days he had focused on nothing but Daniel's health and survival that he hadn't let himself think about anything else. 

But now he had this moment to himself. It hit him, and he finally took in the fact that Daniel was _alive._

Vlad staggered a bit leaning on the wall as he took a couple of breaths before proceeding down the last flights of stairs. He couldn't lose hold of himself, not when Daniel was lying unconscious under his care. Settling down, Vlad continued before finally making it to his destination. The man stepped into his study, light streaming through the curtains dimly lighting the room. 

Vlad walked over to his desk and sat in the plush black leather chair. Papers littered his workspace and were all in the same place they had been three days ago after Daniel had tripped the alarms around his home. 

He considered working on them for a moment, take his mind off the stress for just a second before deciding against it and calling his office instead. A brief talk with his secretary and he had rescheduled all of his meetings, leaving his time free for the next month. He needed to start planning. 

_"You won't have to worry, Mister Masters, I will take care of everything, and enjoy your vacation."_

_It is far from a vacation my dear._ Vlad thought ironically. 

"Thank you, Katherine, I'll finish the papers later in the week, ta for now." 

That had been the easiest call of the day, the next one would not be. 

Vlad picked up his phone holding it up to his ear, his gaze lingered on the numbers. He just sat that, feeling the temptation of putting the phone back down and wait a couple more days. It's what he wanted, but time wasn't on his side now. 

He had to do this. 

He took a deep breath, hesitating for a moment, before dialing the number. 

There were three rings before the voice on the other end of the line picked up. 

There was a greeting. They spoke cheerfully, but Vlad remained passive and cut in. 

"This is Vlad." 

A pause as Vlad heard the welcoming tone in his ear again, but interrupting the voice Vlad said, "The line is clear, no one else can pick up our calls... Yes, I made sure of it." 

The welcoming tone dropped, but Vlad ignored it continuing to inform the voice of the reason for his call. 

"I've found him." 

Silence before the voice spoke again. 

"Just outside my estate in Colorado, injured, but alive." 

There was a muffle as the phone was held away before the voice returned. 

Vlad listened, his features straining when the voice's tone grew louder and harsh before he answered, "He has been resting for the past three days... Yes, I have taken care of his injuries... No, he has been asleep, I've been by his side until now... Yes... Yes, I understand." 

Another brief pause before Vlad's hand tightened around the phone. "I will see you then." 

The line went dead and Vlad placed the phone back in its holder. He buried his face in his hand and began to take slow deep breathes. 

He found himself doing that quite often these days. 

"Oh Daniel," Vlad whispered, "I am so sorry." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad unlocked the door and opened it just as his guest came barreling in.

Vlad went over Daniel's progress for the third time that day.

Looking over the charts, IV, and monitors he found nothing odd or out of sorts. He'd triple-checked everything, and made sure things were running as they should. There hadn't been anything to make him paranoid concerning Daniel's progress, but it was better safe than sorry.

As well as the fact by occupying himself a bit, he was able to calm his nerve from the reality that today was the day.

A week after the call had him on edge. He was just waiting for his doors to be thrown open with an army waiting to drag Daniel away, but luckily that never came.

"You'll be alright Daniel," Vlad assured the sleeping boy, still under medication ensuring he remained asleep. He didn't want a repeat of Daniel's outburst when he had woken up in a panic. Three days ago the young halfa had woken up and ripped the stitches on his shoulder, kicked Vlad in the ribs with his cast lag, and nearly hurt himself again trying to escape.

In the end, he had no choice but to sedate Daniel, having no luck trying to talk to him, to assure Daniel that he was safe, but Vlad's words didn't reach him so all he could do was watch Daniel struggle as he went under.

The words the child spoke however made Vlad had wanted to throw the needle across the room in disgust with himself. Even knowing it was for the better Vlad couldn't get the self-hate to go away.

He didn't want to put Daniel through those memories and feelings. Make him feel like he was being put back in that cage. 

No. Never again.

Another breath had to be held and released because Vlad had to stay calm. Daniel was finally recovering and he couldn't mess up. He would not after he had promised him. Vlad vowed the not one more injury would be allowed, not while Daniel was in his home. Not while the boy was still alive.

Vlad wouldn't fail him this time.

Vlad finished his check-up and satisfied with everything he left the room deciding on a quick shower along with a simple meal. He had to be prepared for this evening when his "guest" would make an unwanted appearance. Just the thought of them made him pause, truly considering what this meant. 

He had all the cards, he could just keep this all under wraps.

But there was one component knew he needed and only one person who could get it to him.

He had decided to trust this deal. After everything he was falling back on his side of it with no problem, however, things had changed since the bargain.

Daniel's life was in his hands and his alone.

But the fact remained that this had to be done, or no future would be left for the young halfa, and there wouldn't be a point in keeping him alive.

Vlad shook his head, he didn't want to stress on the fact any longer than he already had, what he wanted now was to get it done and over with.

"I'll do this right Daniel, do not doubt that," Vlad whispered and continued on. "We'll be fine."

He had an hour left.

\- - - - - - - - - -

The dreaded knock came at exactly 3 p.m. along with the dark clouds that really set the mood.

With a final glance upstairs Vlad moved forward and stood in front of the door.

He didn't have to do this; he seemed to be trying to talk himself out of this again. Daniel could just be safe with him, he had the resources to disappear; he could create something of a safe haven if he had to, but how long would it take them to destroy that as well?

Another knock came, louder than the last.

Vlad gritted his teeth, it was too late to go back now, there was no time left to reconsider.

Vlad unlocked the door and opened it just as his guest came barreling in. He held back a retort as the woman pulled down the hood of her jacket. A sarcastic remark would have to do.

"Welcome, my dear, do come in," Vlad spoke calmly. "I hope you are well."

"Where is he? Where's Danny?" she demanded eyes glaring up at him, ignoring his words. Vlad didn't hold his own anger back.

"He's safe," He said glaring down at. She was the last person he wanted to be speaking with, let alone allowing her into his home, "Much safer than he's ever been, Madeline."

Daniel's mother stared up at him, and Vlad began to wonder if making that call had been the right choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That was the deal." He reminded her, "I upheld my end, now you will uphold yours."

In the end, making the call had been mandatory if he ever planned on making it out in one piece with Daniel.

However, having Maddie near him was the last thing he wanted even if he knew calling her in had been the right choice. The same way he'd known Daniel would survive as long as their interest remained the same.

No matter how much he absolutely despised it.

Even so, he led her to where Daniel laid. Through multiple steps and hallways, silently walking next to each even with the need to transform and threaten her was oh so tempting. 

To show her exactly what would happen if she betrayed him, how he wouldn't hesitate to end her if she so much as thought about backing away from what they had agreed on.

However unpleasant her own reaction to Daniel's powers had been, whatever the past came with she had to keep her word for this to work.

And he knew he would not risk his own exposer. How could she possibly keep her promise if she ever found out about him? He'd rather not Better not lose that card until strictly necessary.

He placed his hands on the doorknobs that lead to Daniel's room. Just on the other side of this door was the reason he was doing any of this and before he let her in he made sure to remind her of where she was.

"You will not touch him," Vlad stated, turning to face her and glaring down at her. "While Daniel is under my protection, he doesn't exist to you. You so much as lay a finger on him, and I will not hesitate to throw you out, am I clear?"

Maddie didn't back down, eyes sharp, but she nodded in understanding.

"Now let me see Danny." She spoke, voice soft and waiting.

Vlad gave her one last glance, before opening the doors to the dimly lit room. He stepped in before her so he could brighten the lights a bit. He ignores the weak gasp that escaped Maddie's lips when she lays her eyes on Daniel.

He didn't care to see her eyes well up with tears, or how she stepped closer to the young halfa. He made no acknowledgment to her distress because she no longer had a right to Daniel; to the boy who had once been her son. 

She'd lost the right when she left those scars on his skin when she peeled away flesh to fuel her own curiosity. When all she had promised was death, and with the blood on her hands he couldn't forgive.

 _"Don't."_ Vlad growled out when Maddie tried to brush Danny's dark locks away from his eyes.

There was a brief pause as Maddie's fingers lingered inches away from Daniel before she slowly pulled her hand away and stepped back from the bed.

Vlad's eyes stayed on her, tense on how close she was until finally she took another step back, and sat in the same chair he had sat in only hours ago.

"Keep him safe," She whispered, head bowed, "keep Danny safe, Vlad." She pleaded, and Vlad straightened himself a bit, standing tall, shadow casting over mother and child.

"That was the deal." He reminded her, "I upheld my end, now you will uphold yours."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Fenton had tried, but ultimately had failed and now Vlad was left to pick up the pieces.

After a few exchanged words and quiet whispers, Vlad decided to lead her away from the medical wing of his estate leaving Daniel to rest, as well as to get her as far away from him as he could.

Vlad led her down to the basement of his home allowing them a little more privacy, he trusted the small staff of his home to keep quiet and out of sight, but while Maddie was here they were to keep as quiet and out of the way as the dead.

And luckily they all were.

They now stood in his private lab among many monitors and experiments, experiments she barely glanced at as he leads her to the largest computer in his lab.

"Now do you have it?" Vlad asked not wanting to waste any more time away from Daniel.

Maddie stared up at Vlad, but slowly reached into the black pouch on her hip, and pulled out a single black stick.

A flash drive, no longer than an inch and she held it out for him to take.

"This has everything you need, and everything I've been working on." She explained to him, "Plans, blueprints, passwords, it's all there on the drive. Once you have what you need, destroy it and get him out of here." She went on. "I don't care where you take him, I don't care if I ever see him again, just keep him safe Vlad."

Her voice wavered as he wrapped his hand around the drive she presented him with.

He wouldn't be doing it for her, he reminded himself, as he turned the flash drive over in his hand. None of this was for her anymore it hadn't been for a very long time now.

He turned away from her placing the drive near the keyboard of the computer.

"I'll be sure to copy everything down. Nothing will be traced back to you, and I'll send you a private email. Once that's out of the way I'll be out of your hair Madeline. Out of your life as well, so no more worries."

Vlad thought of his private cottage in Russia, the mansion in the Keys, even the private property in Alaska he knew no one knew about. Many properties not even under his name and kept off the records. With all the places he could disappear with Daniel to keep him safe.

Away from the madness that had become their life.

Maddie was silent, and he let it stretch on, letting her own thoughts drive her mad as his own had done these last couple of days.

Finally, she took a deep breath, and he turned back to face her.

"No one can know about this." Maddie began, "He stays with you, and you keep him out of the way. You make sure to keep his ghost signature as protected as possible. The Trackers will be able to pinpoint his location if you don't."

"And who's fault is that exactly?" Vlad asked knowing he was probably overstepping, but he did not care.

She grew silent again, fist-clenching, but she did not move.

"Keep him safe Vlad. Please." Maddie's voice shook, holding herself together as best she could. "Just keep him safe. I've delayed the Trackers for now, but you two need to leave as soon as possible."

"I will. You know I will, I have the resources, more than just the human ones." He looked to her, blue eyes with just a hint of red seeping through before he calmed himself.

She nodded, not asking for him to elaborate any further. She knew enough not to ask any further questions and it would be safer for both of them.

The less she knew the better.

Vlad gave her a moment so they could both collect their thoughts, before one more question was asked, one he needed to know.

"... Any word from Jasmine?" He asked gently knowing it was an unspoken topic.

He had been on his own hunt for the eldest Fenton child but had still come up empty-handed.

"No. Not yet." Maddie went on, "But I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Yes. You will." Vlad said with a nod, and that felt as final as it was going to get, so he walked past her, knowing she would follow.

No further words were exchanged as he took her back to the front doors. Her steps were silent behind him, but he trusted her enough not to attack. Knowing he held all the cards at the moment, the life of Daniel came down to him now, at least long enough for everything else to be set into place.

His hands stopped at the doorknob as he turned to see Maddie looking up at the stairs, almost longingly.

She would not be seeing Daniel again, he would make sure of it.

"If he sees you here, he'll run." Vlad reminded her, "I cannot guarantee how much longer he'll be asleep so please," He opened the doors and stepped aside the lie sliding off his tongue with ease.

"Get out." He snapped, annoyed that she didn't even flinch. However, the way he had been acting, he knew she held just as much power as he did, or at least until he got the rest of what he wanted. Then she wouldn't be a problem anymore.

He looked at her, she hadn't turned back to face the door.

"Maddie." The old nickname used more like a curse than words of endearment as she finally turned back to him and began to make her way over to the door. "You have to go."

Finally, she moved only to stop near him. She seemed to consider a few words, before slowly reaching out to him.

He tensed and held back a growl as she placed a hand to his chest. He had to close his eyes to keep her from seeing the red glow but did flinch when soft flesh just barely graze under his left eye.

It was over within seconds.

"Thank you." He barely heard her say, and then she was gone.

He slammed the door behind her, the flash of black rings going over his body and he teleported away back down to his lab, inside his training room.

"Computer activate targets, maximum level!" He growled out the whine of the room started up as a male voice responded.

_"Activating targets at maximum level."_

He let energy ray after energy ray fly, letting his rage lead him as he attacked targets, as well as deflected oncoming attacks, splitting up and coming together in complicated combinations that years of practice had developed.

His hands smoked, targets littered the floor, and he slowly drifted back down to the ground.

The training finally ending.

"Sir," his computer called, "Monitors have detected a change in breathing. Daniel is no longer responding to the medication, and will be awake momentarily."

Vlad took a deep breath, anger fading, pity replacing it, but he squashed it down as he started to compose himself. Even with his plan, it was all still a mess. 

A horrible gruesome mess that had started with a single idiotic death.

"You idiotic buffoon." Vlad growled hands clenched, "Even in death you hold power, the only one who could have helped, and you got yourself killed by your own wife's hand."

Jack Fenton had tried, but ultimately had failed and now Vlad was left to pick up the pieces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad didn’t wait any longer as he stepped into the room, turning to close the door silently behind him even as he heard the slight intake of breath.

Vlad phased up through the floors before dropping down with a silent step, and solid as the doors in front of him. Daniel would either still be sleeping, or he’d be wide awake, but too weak to fight.

Maybe now he could have a conversation with him, or at least get him to drink some water peacefully.

Vlad didn’t wait any longer as he stepped into the room, turning to close the door silently behind him even as he heard the slight intake of breath.

He turned back to meet Daniel’s eye, and just stared for a second. Daniel had managed to survive, and here he was looking back at him, with a still-beating heart.

Vlad gave him a silent nod before walking over towards the monitors, checking everything even when he knew they didn’t need it. It would at least give Daniel a brief moment to take him in.

A grunt and Vlad turned to face Daniel as the boy tried to sit up, but Vlad was quick to hit a button just above the boy’s bed allowing the bed to come up. 

“Careful, you're still healing Daniel,” Vlad said gently, "be gentle with yourself." 

Then he saw Daniel’s attention fall to the glass of water sitting next to the little table he had set up next to the bed. He reached down to grab the glass, placing a straw in it and letting Daniel drink.

“Slow.” He reminded Danny before placing the cup back down and finally taking his seat next to Daniel.

He waited, the beeping of the monitors the only sound, along with the silent breaths Danny took. 

Vlad hadn’t really thought of what he would tell Danny if he ever found him. Again, for most days of his search, he was scared of what he would find. Dead, alive, or… worse.

These days things were always heavier, emptier. Though having found Daniel, it suddenly felt a little less hopeless.

“… are you going to kill me?” 

The voice was deeper, horsed but it was sudden, and it was Daniel’s. Vlad couldn’t help the little jump before smiling.

“You have been unconscious for almost a week. I’ve kept you hydrated, cleaned your bandages, and made sure you had time to heal properly Daniel.” 

He shook his head, “Dead is far from what I had in mind.”

Danny said nothing. Vlad guessed there wasn’t much to say nowadays.

“… Once you’ve healed enough, we’ll start moving.” Vlad began, “Out of the States, and maybe to my estate in Russia. From there we can plan what to do next, does that sound alright?” Vlad asked, looking at Daniel, who had kept his eyes on the door the whole time.

“Why?”

“Well, we can’t exactly stay here. It’s not safe.” Vlad said.

“No. Not that.” Danny shook his head, “Why’d you keep me alive? I was… I was done- I-I couldn’t-”

“Daniel,” Vlad said gently as Danny began to cry.

“She killed him, she killed him after- after they-” Daniel sobbed, and couldn’t do anything else. “He tried to get me out, my _Dad_ -”

Vlad placed a hand over Daniel’s, unable to say anything. What could he say in this situation?

“I… I know Daniel-”

Daniel was starting to hyperventilate, trying to move and Vlad tried to steady him.

“Daniel- Danny please, you’ll pull out your stitches.” Vlad tried to calm him down, to clones suddenly appearing beside him. One to keep Danny down and the other to administer the sedative.

“No! No please not that, please, please- you should have just-” Daniel sucked in a breath, then another, his body flicking back and forth between invisible and visible.

“No more needles. Please, Vlad. Please.”

Vlad dropped the needle as if it was made of fire, and his clones disappeared as Daniel looked up at him pleadingly.

“No more needles.”

Vlad nodded silently. Danny breathed in, then out, trying to control himself. He breathed in and out until it fell into a steady rhythm, and Vlad watched Danny fall asleep once again, this time under his own exhaustion. 

He slowly let go of Daniel and fell back in his seat. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, pulling out his pony tail and laying back in his chair. Before he knew it, his eyes closed and he fell asleep next to Danny, the quiet of the room and the beeping on the monitors lulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has survived somehow. I started writing this story back in 2013, and now 8 years later it gets an update. So keep an eye out for it. I hope you enjoy my story!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad plugged in the flash drive, and his computer came to life.

Vlad woke up with a jolt, a slight intake of breath, and a glance at Daniel still heavily asleep on the bed.

Everything was still intact, and Daniel hadn’t run. All good signs, all hope not completely gone.

He watched over the boy once more, gently moving out of his chair and moving dark locks out of his face. Daniel would need a haircut.

“Sleep well, Daniel.” Vlad whispered before going intangible and phasing through the floor.

He still had a lot of work to do.

He fell in front of his computer and picked up the single drive he had left behind earlier.

A single little thing with everything he needed to know. All the possible knew models of the Trackers, how they worked, and what ran them. All possible locations, and any remaining energy signatures as well.

He would build up from this one point forward. Once he was sure Daniel could be moved, they’d be on the next plane out of the states, and somewhere safe.

Perhaps try to rebuild something out of all this.

Vlad plugged in the flash drive, and his computer came to life.

“Computer display all files, all videos, show me everything.”

_“Copy.”_ The computer said allowed, _“Show live feed of Ghost Zone, sir?”_

Vlad froze, shocked, and found he could not speak.

“I… what does the video hold Computer?”

_“Last footage shot 6 months ago, live feed of project Flood. Mission reported a success.”_

Vlad pondered before he nodded his head. “Show me the feed.”

The screen showed the Ghost Zone, swirling energies flowing and changing. The green taking up most of the screen, but he spotted some floating islands and doors. He never thought the Ghost Zone could look so alive.

_“No audio present, should I continue the feed, sir?”_ The computer asked, and Vlad gave the go-ahead. He watched another ship come into play, before a streak of black shot out of the ship and towards another.

Daniel clear as day appears to be rushing towards him but was shot down suddenly and another ship appeared behind the smaller one Daniel had come out of. This new ship was larger and more equip.

Two figures appeared in the shot, figures he knew well and he watched as they battled each other with no sound, but he could just hear the screaming if he tried. He watched Daniel try to get between the two, pointing towards him.

But more fighting breaks out, the larger of the three figures shooting wildly, Daniel is hit and quickly knocked out. The familiar rings appearing around him, and suddenly all fighting stops.

He watches as more ghost join the screen, moving and attacking, Daniel lost as one of the ships starts to back away, and at the end a single blinding light that destroys the image and it’s the end of the live video, but it cuts to a different screen, a single guy in white now speaking.

_“This shows the successful decimation of the dimension known as the Ghost Zone. Project Flood turned into a success. The footage shown is not one to be televised or seen by the public, but the events allowed the progress of the successful test run of our new vaporizing weapons designed by Madeline Fenton. Installed into our Trackers that are ready to hunt down any remaining creatures of this dead world to extinction.”_

The video ends, and Vlad is left standing alone.

As alone as a man now part of a species wiped into out could be.

He stares up at the displayed files, profiles of ghosts captured and later destroyed. Until he stopped on the file labeled Phantom.

“… Computer what does this file contain?”

_“File contains all reports, both live and written reports of the study of the entity known as Phantom. Show live fe-”_

“Delete it. Delete everything labeled Phantom.” Vlad interrupts closing his eyes and covering his ears.

_“Will need double confirmation-”_

“Just do it! I don’t need to see anything of that nature you blasted computer!”

_“Authorization confirmed. Deleting all files pertaining to Phantom.”_

Vlad stepped away from the computer, angry again and needing to move away. He can’t believe she put that on the drive! He didn’t need anything involving Daniel. He didn’t need to see what left the scars on the boy.

Vlad growled, the urge to blast something taking over, but stopped looking up and seeing where he had wandered off to. 

The empty shell of metal and fabric suspended in front of him. It was what he had found left of his hunter at least.

Vlad frowned, not really feeling mournful, but still calming down but settling down at the sight of the machine. 

It had no pilot of course, and it didn’t hold any of the ghostly energy it once had. It was just sitting here collecting dust.

It was also something he couldn’t get rid of either for some reason.

_“Deletion complete.”_

Vlad turned back towards the computer and began to dig through the remaining files. If there was any way, he could find his way back into the ghost zone, or if there was even a ghost zone left to find it was going to be through these files.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D yay more stuff! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
